Candid
by Sela McGrane
Summary: Two years after the war, Neville Longbottom runs into someone who was presumed lost in the final battle. To the young man's surprise, Professor Minerva McGonagall is far more receptive to his presence than he ever could have expected.


**Well, I've decided to try my hand at an unusual pairing. Hope you all like it - it's not done yet, but I'm really enjoying a different pairing than I usually go with.**

* * *

><p>"You cut your hair!" Neville Longbottom said stupidly, staring in shock at his former Professor, Minerva McGonagall, who was dressed totally muggle, appropriate to being in a muggle bar. The fact that the woman was supposed to be <em>missing, presumed dead, <em>and had been since the end of the war two years ago, did not even register to him.

The woman, dark hair cut at about chin length, turned and looked at him in surprise. "Mr. Longbottom," she said. "Fancy meeting you here."

Neville stood there, just looking intently at familiar emerald eyes, unsure of what to say or do. _Everyone_ thought she was dead. "Uhhh…"

"Stop gaping like a fish and sit down, Neville," Minerva suggested, nodding to the seat at her left. "What's your drink of choice?"

The fact that she was here was startling enough, let alone the fact that his former Professor, who'd always been so stern with him, and treating him like a person. "I think Scotch," he muttered, sliding onto the bar stool, "would do for this evening. Professor…"

"Oh, just _Minerva_ will do," she interrupted, waving the bartender over. "I'm not your professor any longer."

"Where have you been?" he blurted out, the first of many questions in his mind right now. "Gods, Hermione and the guys would flip if they knew you were alive!"

Minerva smiled softly. "How are they? Hermione, Ron, and Harry?"

"Good," Neville replied. "Harry's engaged to Ginny...Ron and Hermione are dating, though Merlin knows when the prat will man up and propose."

The woman had his side chuckled. "He'll get there," she mused. "So far as where I've been, Neville… here and there would be the simple answer."

"Why did you leave? Have you been living as a muggle?" he inquired, desperate for some understanding.

"My task was done. The war was over. I needed...space. Time," Minerva replied. "And while I've not abandoned magic entirely, I don't use it often these days."

"Minerva…" he said, testing out the use of her given name, "you have no idea how much you've been missed. Hell, I'm so happy to see you I could bloody kiss you!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he turned red with embarrassment. He would have apologized on the spot, but his former Professor didn't give him the chance.

"A handsome young man like you?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. "Kiss me? Well that just might make my night."

For a moment, Neville just stared at her, unbelieving that she would say that. Merlin knew he'd always thought she was an attractive woman, but it's not like he had a long standing crush on her or anything. That said, he wasn't seeing anyone, and if she was going to tease like that, perhaps he'd show her just how bold of a Gryffindor he'd become in her absence. Eyes never leaving her, he took a swig of the Scotch the bartender had brought him, and then he did the unthinkable: he reached out his hand, placed his hand gently around the back of her neck, and leaned toward her.

Despite the surprise in Minerva's eyes in that moment, she didn't pull away as he coaxed her into a gentle kiss. In fact, much to his amazement she kissed him back, moving one hand to his muscled chest, and the other tenderly onto his stubbled cheek.

The pulled apart at the sound of something jangling on the bar, and the sound of a man's rough voice. "If you two are gonna shag, there's rooms upstairs for that."

"Neville," Minerva said breathlessly, looking at him. "Might I be candid with you?"

"Of course," he said, grinning.

"I think I'd like…" she started.

Neville reached out and grabbed the key that the bartender had offered. "Let's go," he whispered, sliding off his stool and offering his hand to the older woman.

Minerva smiled softly, hopped off her own stool with a grace that one would only ever associate with said witch, and took his hand without a word.

"This is mad…" she stated, as they crept quickly up the stairs.

"A bit," he replied, pushing her against the door which had the number matching the key they'd been given. Neville shoved the key into the lock, and then pressed his toned body against her, lips descending quickly to capture hers.

"Nev…ille..." she moaned. "Oh my…"

Neville could feel his erection springing to life has he turned the knob, catching the older woman before she fell backwards, and then lifted her up. Her legs, clad in simple, muggle trousers, wrapped tightly around his midsection, her arms clawing at his hair as they continued snogging. He kicked the door closed as they entered the room, and made directly for the bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that he was about to shag his former Professor, but mostly, he was just excited to be getting laid. It wasn't as if _that_ happened very often.

He fell onto the bed back first, Minerva crashing on top of him with a grunt. She recovered quickly, wasting no time at all in beginning to unbutton his vest, and then his shirt. Neville groaned as her lips left his mouth, and then gasped as she bit down on his neck for a moment, then trailing kisses down his bare chest. "Minerva…" he panted.

Still straddling his hips, Minerva began rocking her hips, grinding against him, a playful grin on her face as she slowly began unbuttoning her own periwinkle blouse. "I must say, you have questionable taste in women, Mr. Longbottom."

"And you in men..." he countered with a grunt, as her pelvis again made contact with his now very hard cock. "...Miss McGonagall."

"Well…" she said sheepishly, pulling her shirt off, displaying ample breasts clad in a black lacy bra.

"You are more beautiful than I'd imagined," he murmured, reaching out and touching her smooth, pale skin.

"Done a lot of imagining, Neville?" she asked, shivering at the contact.

"Not like I was the only one," he replied with a shrug. "You put a lovely woman in front of a class full of teenage boys...what did you expect, Minerva?"

"That you'd all see me as I am," she said with a frown. "An old woman."

Hearing the insecurity in her voice frightened Neville. This woman was one of the strongest he'd ever met, and she deserved to be worshiped; which is what he was intent on doing. The young man gripped her sides, and pulled her on top of him with a growl, deftly unclasping her bra and removing it, before flipping her over and wrenching off his own shirt. A moment later, she gasped as his mouth descended on her bare breast, sucking the nipple roughly, as he boldly placed his hand firmly between her legs.

"Oh gods!" she yelped, her hips thrusting in response to the contact. "Oh..please…"

"Please what?" he asked, running his tongue down her stomach, stopping when he reached just below her naval.

"Want...you…" she whispered desperately.

His fingers nimbly undid the button on her trousers, and then slid both them and her knickers off in one pull. He took a moment to appreciate her toned stomach and womanly hips, along with the neatly trimmed patch of hair that covered her mound. He stole a glance up at Minerva, who was staring at him with a gentle smile on her lips. Without another word, he dipped his head down and ran his tongue deeply along her slit, an action which he was rewarded for by a sharp gasp from his former Professor. _Gods, this is surreal_, he thought.

Neville's tongue continued to roam for a few minutes, but he was quickly becoming uncomfortable as the tightness in his pants increased. "I gotta…" he said sheepishly, pulling away, and unbuckling his belt.

"Please do," Minerva panted.

He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, letting his pants fall to the ground, and the crawling back on the mattress and toward her. Minerva's legs spread in invitation, and with a nod and positioned himself above her, strong arms bracing the sheet on either side of her naked body. "Ready?" he asked, teasing her clit with the tip of his cock.

"Ohh...yes," Minerva breathed, hips arching upward to meet him.

Neville groaned loudly as his cock slid effortlessly into her body. She felt _so_ good. "Gods…" he murmured, settling deeply within her.

"Neville," she suddenly said.

His gaze met her own smouldering eyes. "Yea?" he asked, relishing in the sensation of her core trembling around his cock.

"Fuck me," she ordered firmly.

He shook his head and chuckled in surprise at her language. "Yes ma'am," he replied, and then began to do just that.

He went slow at first, unsure of how long it had been for her, and knowing what that meant for a woman. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Harder!" she demanded.

Okay, so not too long then, he mused. He took a breath, and then pulled his long shaft nearly out, before thrusting forward quickly.

"Yes!" Minerva moaned.

He repeated his action, each stroke coming harder and faster than the last, until she pulled him down on top of her, clawing at his back. "Minerva…" he whispered in her ear. "Oh, gods woman, you feel so damn good."

He continued to grind against Minerva, and she rose her hips to meet each forward thrust. By now, they were both panting furiously.

"Cl..cl..close…" she stuttered after a few more minutes.

Neville struggled to keep up the pace, as he too could feel his orgasm nearing. Suddenly, her walls calmed tightly around him. "Min…" he choked out.

"With me," she hissed, biting down on his neck, hard.

And that was that. Neville and Minerva came together, both moaning loudly as a result. Neville lay limply on top of her for a minute, as she stroked his damp hair and he breathed her scent in. As she began to shift against his weight, he rolled off of her, laying on his side and pulling her tightly against him.

Minerva muttered a spell, and the comforter that had been kicked to the floor floated upward and settled on top of them. Nothing was said; Neville wasn't sure what _could_ be said. It wasn't long after that that sleep claimed the unsuspecting couple.

* * *

><p>Minerva woke in an unfamiliar bed, with a pair of semi-familiar arms wrapped tightly around her. She blinked, looking around the room, and after a moment she recalled the events of the previous evening. She'd been at a muggle bar she frequented. Her former student, Neville Longbottom, had changed upon her. After a ridiculously brief conversion, she'd taken him to bed.<p>

_Bloody hell. _She hadn't even asked if he was with someone. She hoped not; she never imagined such a gentle soul as Mr. Longbottom to be the cheating sort. On the other hand, she never imagined him as the sort to take his former Professor to bed, either.

A kiss being placed on the back of her neck cued her that Neville had also awoken. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Neville," she said quietly, rolling to face him. To her relief, a smile was on his face, and he didn't seem inclined to let her go, let alone push her away as she feared.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing the hesitation in her eyes.

"Yes," she nodded. "Just...somewhat surprised."

"About who you're waking up beside, or that neither of us seem to be totally freaking out about it?" he guessed.

"Both, honestly," she chuckled. "Neville...what the hell happened?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If not, I'd be happy to remind you…"

"Hormonal boy," she huffed, smacking him playfully.

"Your hormonal boy, if you'll have me," he countered.

"So you're not seeing someone?" Minerva asked carefully, needing to know.

Neville stared at her, unblinking for a few seconds. "Minerva, I would have _never_ taken you to bed if I was. I would never hurt a woman like that - you least of all."

"Okay," she breathed out, thankful that he still was the boy - no, man - she thought him to be. "I didn't believe that of you, but I had to be sure."

He nodded. "I understand. And I suppose it's fair enough to ask you the same question…"

"I haven't been with anyone in three years," she said, "since my husband died."

"Husband?" he asked, looking surprised. "Three…oh Merlin...Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva was impressed that he'd so quickly guessed. "Ten points to Gryffindor," she replied.

Neville laughed, and then kept laughing. "Oh geeze…"

"What?" she asked with a frown, certain that her awarding of _house points_ wasn't _that _funny.

"I shagged Albus bloody Dumbledore's widow last night. Who up till two years ago, was my Professor," Neville explained his mirth. "It just...seem so bloody ridiculous, and yet…"

"And yet?" Minerva prompted, curious as to what the young man was thinking.

"I find myself praying it's not all a dream," he said softly, caressing her cheek. "And that when we get out of this bed...you won't just vanish from my life again."

"Oh Neville…" Minerva sighed, thinking of the implications of what he was indicating. "If we walk out this room together, the world will be there waiting. A world where you and I are both known."

"I know," he replied. "And I'd get to be the lucky bastard with you on my arm. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

Minerva laughed outright, rolling her eyes. "Oh yes, Neville, if I walk back into the wizarding world, a witch past her prime, with a twenty year old beau at my side, that will bring me to utter shame."

Neville grinned. "Okay then, let's get going then."

"To where, might I ask?" she asked, curious at what he was planning.

"The Burrow," Neville said, sitting up and beginning to search for his cloths. "Once a month Molly hosts a big get together for the Order...it's today. You've got a standing invitation, even though most people think you're dead. Molly's certain you're not. So is Hermione."

"So you want us to go to this gathering...together?" Minerva asked, looking intently at her new...boyfriend? Gods, it had been decades since she'd had one of those.

"Well, we don't have to announce that we shagged last night, if you'd rather keep it under wraps for the time being," Neville shrugged. "But yeah, everyone has missed you, Minerva. Come with me?"

Minerva took a deep breath. "Alright," she agreed shakily. "What time?"

Neville looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Bugger, it starts in about an hour. We've got just enough time to shower, dress, and get over there."

"Neville I don't have any robes…"

"You can dress muggle. Most of the rest of us do, you know," he smiled. "We're not going back to Hogwarts, Minerva. Just...be yourself. If you've forgotten how to cast a cleaning charm, I'd gladly…"

"I can cast a cleaning charm just fine, thank you," Minerva snapped at him.

Just over an hour later, they apparated to the perimeter of the Burrow property. It hadn't changed a bit, Minerva mused, letting go of Neville's hand. The two walked side by side in silence around the house to the backyard, where Neville said things were always set up. It was May, so the weather was nice, and the former Professor couldn't help but smile when the familiar mop of black hair that was Harry Potter came bounding toward them.

"Hey, Neville!" Harry called. "Who'd you…Professor McGonagall?!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," she said in greeting, stifling a chuckle at the look of shock on his face. Neville elbowed her.

"Bloody hell," the savior of the Wizarding world spat out. "You're alive!"

"Quite," she replied.

"Found her in that pub I like last night," Neville explained, grinning. "Convinced her to join me here today. Looks like Hermione was right after all."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She always is! I'm an idiot for not believing her. I just...didn't dare hope."

To Minerva's surprise, the next thing she knew, Harry had lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh Harry," she murmured, returning the embrace.

"Welcome home, Professor," he said sheepishly. Harry then eyed his former dorm mate. "Say, Neville, do I need to take you shopping again? You were wearing that outfit yesterday."

Neville blushed, much to Minerva's amusement. "I...uh…" he stuttered.

"Does Harry usually take you shopping, Neville?" Minerva asked, unable to resist teasing her paramour.

"Oh shove off, Minerva," he muttered.

"Oh…" Harry said suddenly. Minerva and Neville looked up at him, and both immediately realized their blunder. Harry was not an idiot. "This is a surprise," the dark haired man whispered. "How long…?"

"I ran into her last night," Neville said, clearing his throat. "And well…"

"And we made mad, passionate love all through the night," Minerva finished for him. She knew there was no way that her relationship with Neville wasn't going to get out now, so she figured she might as well milk the moment for all the humor she could get.

Harry's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

"Minerva," Neville glared.

"Well…" Harry finally managed to find his tongue again. "Um..way to go, Neville. And...good choice, Professor."

"Shall we go up then?" Neville asked, nodded toward the large group up the hill.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "Wait till they see you Professor. Oh, by the way, I like the haircut."

* * *

><p>Neville was actually a bit relieved, as he took Minerva's hand and she gripped it back, that their own blunder had saved them the question of if they admit to having a relationship or not. Well, admit to having a whatever they had, anyway. One shag didn't really constitute a serious commitment. They hadn't even had a proper date.<p>

That got Neville thinking, as they followed Harry up the walkway. What did he want out of this...whatever, with Minerva? Usually, when he met someone he liked, he took them out a few times, then there was sex, then there were the questions of how seriously he cared for the woman in question. He'd dated Hannah Abbott for the better part of a year before gently breaking things off, having determined that while he cared for her greatly, he was not in love with her and had no expectation of a future with her. He wasn't the sort of man that drug things out when it came to matters of the heart. He was looking for a wife - someone he could spend whatever the future might be with.

Could Minerva be the one for him? Would the former Mrs. Dumbledore even _consider_ a marriage to a man like him? Neville almost laughed at the very thought, but then he remembered the fact that she _had_ taken him to bed, so really, all bets were off on what his former Professor would or would not consider. The young man tried to keep in mind that before she was his Professor and Head of House, before she was Dumbledore's wife, before she was a well respected member of the Order, or even before she was a much older witch…all said and done, Minerva was still very much a woman. And women had needs and desires.

"Oh my goodness!" Molly Weasley's voice interrupted his thoughts. "MINERVA!"

"Molly!" the woman had Neville's side greeted happily. "It's good to see you!"

Mrs. Weasley's use of Minerva's name got everyone's attention, and the mass of people were all flocking toward them now. Neville spotted Hermione and Ron, along with Ginny and George and Arthur. Bill and Fleur, as well as Charlie and Percy were coming too. Then there was Kingsley, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Angelina, Pomona and Filius, and more flocking. There had to be fifty people here today. Molly had an open door policy for this day - anyone was welcome. Draco Malfoy had even come this year, Neville noticed.

"Where _have_ you been?" Molly demanded of Minerva, hands on her hips.

"Here and there," Minerva stated. "Neville found me in a muggle pub last night, and persuaded me to come to the afternoon's party."

"Good for you, Neville!" several voices chimed.

A lot of greetings were made, and Minerva was the recipient of dozens of hugs when all was said and done.

"Enough of this," Molly finally said. "Let's go up and find you some food!"

Minerva's hand slipped back into Neville's, an action which seemed to go unnoticed for the moment. Neville had no dilutions that the public display of affection between he and his former Professor would remain that way for long, however. He just hoped that everyone would react as well as Harry had to the news that not only was Minerva alive, but she was involved with her former, much younger pupil.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


End file.
